Always and Forever
by SweetSpiritsong
Summary: A short oneshot in the short moments before James Potter is killed


Hey guys, my first story so please go easy on me...but please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything ALL belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off"_

It didn't occur to him, that this was the end. Some childish part of him thought that he would actually be able to defeat the Dark Lord. It didn't matter though, that it was the end. He was doing it for his family, and they meant everything.

The flash of green was the same colour as Lily's eyes, beautiful vibrant green. That colour, just that one, brought back so many memories, of the life he lived, friends he'd made, woman he loved…

_James looked around the corridor walls as he, and all the other first years headed to the great hall, the colours were magnificent. Red, gold, blue, yellow, green…all on detailed banners with the house emblems, none so magnificent as the lion of Gryffindor._

"_Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" a black haired boy with the mischievous smile_

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad…got a problem with that?"_

_The boy held up his hands in defense "No, just asking…I want to be in Gryffindor too"_

_James looked up "yeah? Are your family in Gryffindor…?"  
"Nah" the boy laughed "more of the opposite really, they were all in Slytherin. They despise Gryffindors so; i thought it would be the ultimate spite"_

_James laughed "I hope we are in Gryffindor, ive a feeling we'd get along just fine!"_

_The boy smiled and thrust out his hand "The names Sirius"_

"_James. James Potter"_

**…**

"_Sirius! Look who ive found…" James laughed, pointing to a greasy haired, long nosed boy_

"_Snivellus!" Sirius cried, bounding over to James_

"_What do you want Potter, Black…" Severus Snape sneered _

"_Oh nothing just…_ Expelliarmus!" _James cried, Sirius snorted at the surprise on Snapes face as James caught his wand._

"_Stop it" Severus snarled "We're not supposed to use that unless we're dueling"_

"_Oh, well you were just helping me practice for Defence against the dark arts? Because I know how much you love it…" James finished darkly_

_Snape glared at James with so much hatred he just had to laugh._

"_What are you doing?" hissed a voice from behind them; James swirled around only to be stopped by her eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight that reflected off the courtyard, her hair flowed slightly in the soft breeze, her scowl making her only the more attractive._

"_Evans" James said, flashing her his most charming of smiles._

"_You promised you would leave him alone, I thought you would!" she laughed mirthlessly "I actually thought you would find some kindness in that obnoxious self of yours, but no. I was wrong"_

_Sirius laughed "Burn…" he whispered_

"_You must have mistaken me" James said haughtily "I said I'd leave him alone if you went out with me"  
The surprise and embarrassment on Lily's face was even sweeter than her scorn, even though she tried to hide it._

"_I…" she blushed but then looked at Snape "I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and a giant squid!" _

**…**

"_Ask me again James…" her green eyes quivered and then looked down at the floor_

_James smiled "ask you what?"_

_She rolled her eyes "you know what"_

_He laughed, tucking a piece of her dark red hair behind her ear "No I don't" _

_She hit him on the arm "and here I was thinking that you were less immature" she teased, fiddling with the head boy badge on his robes._

"_Ok I'll ask you…" James whispered into her ear "on one condition"_

"_What?" Lily sighed with feigned annoyance_

"_You're not doing this for fun, because it's our last year or because im head boy"_

"_No" Lily moaned "No James, im doing this because I like you…and…you've changed" she shrugged _

"_That's good enough for me" He chuckled "Lily Evans, will you please go out with me? After four years of trying, please put me out of my misery"_

_Lily laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, like tinkling music, or snowfall, it made James feel tingly, she made James feel tingly._

"_Promise me something James" Lily smiled sadly "Always…and forever?"_

**…**

"_What colour should we paint the nursery?" She giggled as James pulled her onto the couch_

"_Blue" Sirius piped from the Kitchin table_

"_Pink" Remus Lupin contradicted, Sirius glared at him playfully._

"_Red?" Lily suggested, ruffling up James's already messy hair._

"_Green" he confirmed, nuzzling Lily on the neck "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said leaning in to his unborn child_

"_Why green?" Lily asked "Do you want our baby to be in Slytherin?"_

"_No…it's just, it reminds me of…us"  
"Us?"_

"_Yeah, of our love…of you, your eyes I dunno" he shrugged, sitting upright_

"_Ok" Lily kissed his hand "green it is"_

"_Booo" Sirius cried "Don't get all soppy on us Prongs, now that you're starting a family"_

"_I think it's sweet" Remus smiled_

"_Yeah" James agreed "so do I"  
_

The day he saw he was the day his life began. He fell, hopelessly into her green pools of secrets. Was it ironic that his life would end with the same colour it began? Harry had her eyes. He was a beautiful boy, but that was his beast feature. He would live on in him, Harry and Lily would be just fine on their own. They would get out, and live with Sirius or Remus or…

Maybe his sacrifice would _mean _something. His Family was everything, they _had_ to get out. They had to.

But he and Lily had made a promise.

Always and forever.


End file.
